


Blue Moons

by Dragonsrose18



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: War. War Never Changes.In a post fallout world filled with murderous wild life, and ongoing war between the NCR and Caesar Legion. Tales of a city of New Vegas, a place of gambling, monsters and humans living peacefully and beyond that is you. You are a Courier who lost your memories, and a hot shot skeleton, with the golden tooth, that seems to be always there.





	Blue Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeee~ Two of my favorite video games combine! This is going to be fun~
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy the story.

_Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone._

_Without a dream in my heart._

_Without a Love of my own._

You felt pain and something wet and sticky dripping down your forehead. The smell of dirt, metal and rot filled your noses. _“Where am I?”_ Was your first thought as you tried to open your eyes.

_Blue Moon, you knew just what I was there for._

_You heard me saying a prayer for._

_Someone I really could care for._

You felt heat from the dry Mojave air along with shuffling around you. Whispering above you, you force yourself to open one of your eyes. You spotted three men, and they were all armed. You tried to move your arms, but they were bound, tight.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me._

_The only one my arms will hold._

_I heard somebody whispered please adore me._

_And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold._

You struggled as you tried to yell for help, but to your dismay you were gagged.

You were trapped.

You were scared.

_Blue Moon, now I am no longer alone._

_Without a dream of my own._

_Without a love of my own._

Your heart was hammering against your chest. The Mojave wasn’t the kindest place, between the ongoing war between the NCR and Caesar Legion, Raiders and gangs alike either attack or kill traders and NCR civilians. Some unlucky few become slaves or sold to the brute soldiers of the Legions.

Or worse.

They would…. Have their way with you and leave them for the Cazadors.

So many poor souls in the hands of fucked up maniacs and leaving them to be wasteland chow.

And you were next.

You struggled even more causing the ropes to dig into your skin.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me._

_The only one my arms will hold._

_I heard somebody whispered please adore me._

_And when I looked to the moon it turned to gold._

Perhaps you were struggling too much, one of them spoke up, “Hey! Guess who’s waking up over here.” You looked up to see another man. A man in a flashy checker suit, “Time to cash out.”

One of the men let out a growl, “Would you get it over with already?!”

The checker suit waved his hand dismissively, “Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain’t a fink, ya dig?”

He pulled out a small circular object that looked like a poker chip, she immediately recognizes it.

It was her package.

“You made your last delivery, Kid.” He put the chip back and pulled out a noticeable sliver gun, “Sorry you got twisted up in this scene.”

Your heart began to pound against your rib cage again, you tried pulling against your restraints. Struggling against the painful grip of the rope.

_What the fuck?! Why?! Why kill me over a fucking poker chip?! God, this can’t be happening! Oh god, please! Please no! I don’t want to die!_

_Blue Moon, now I am no longer alone._

He slowly creeps up towards you, “From where you’re kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat of bad luck.”

_Without a dream of my own._

He points the barrel at the base of your forehead, you grip your eyes closely, feeling tears falling down your cheeks.

Even in the face of death there was one name; one face you called out.

_Sans._

“The truth is….. the game was rigged from the start.” He pulled the trigger.

And the whole world went dark.

_Without a love of my own._

And from the distance, a town full of light and music, a skeleton scream in agony.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short first chapter. The others are longer I promise!
> 
> Come check out my [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dragonsrose18)


End file.
